The New girl
by Midnight Rose13
Summary: What would Ouran be like for a new transfer student? Read and review - Updates are currently being made to existing chapters.
1. First Day at Ouran

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**The New School Day**

Miyuki was sitting through the car ride to her first day of school at Ouran - she dreaded the day.

Why?

Because of the fluffy yellow dress and the idea that she would have to make new friends. As the limo arrived at the entrance of the school, Miyuki walked out of the car and grabbed her bag and started walking toward the school.

Pulling out the map that was included in the packet of acceptance to Ouran, Miyuki was looking for Class 1a. As she walked up the stairs from the lobby and stopped at the first floor, thinking that's what the 1 meant in her Class name. She started to walk around the halls and looking at the signs hoping to find her new class she would have to be in.

"Class 1a…..Where is it?!" Miyuki was starting to get frustrated.

It had been 30 minutes since she was dropped off at her new school. Miyuki decided that she didn't care if she didn't find her class, because she didn't really wanted to be there anyway, so she took the stairs and walked back down. Miyuki saw a place where she could relax and hopefully nobody would notice her, it was a nice place with a table, an umbrella shading the place and the fountain and the water glistening, it was the perfect place to read.

"Rich Bastards..." Miyuki went to the place and relaxed. When she walked over to the table, she noticed that there was only one seat, then nobody would try to sit with her and talk. Miyuki started to take her favorite book out along with a bottle of water, and she started to read.

**Meanwhile…**

"Class! Have you seen the new student anywhere?" The teacher frantically yelled.

"No, Teacher," The class said in unison.

"Oh dear, Oh dear, where could she have gone?" The teacher was starting to panic now.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, can you go around the school and look for her?"

The two twins started to head for the door.

"Not a problem," said one twin.

"Anything to get out of _there_," said the other twin, referring to the class once they got outside.

Both of the twins started to walk down the stairs and went to look for the new student.

While the two boys were looking for the new girl, Miyuki was almost finished with another chapter of her book and decided to save the rest for another time. She packed her book and her water bottle back into the bag and once again, tried to look for her class.

As Miyuki was walking in the hallway to the stairs, the twins found her and decided to mess around with her.

"Oh, where are you going, lost one?" One of the twins said sweetly as he walked up behind her.

"Trying to look for my class," Miyuki answered monotonously, she didn't like talking to anyone.

The other twin was now at the stairway. "And what class might that be?" He asked.

"Class 1a, for your information," Miyuki answered. She was starting to get irritated now.

"Ah, we've been expecting you, come with us," said both twins. And they each took her wrist and started to drag her up the stairs.

"Let…Me…Go!!" Miyuki screamed and screamed, hoping that they would eventually be tired of her and would let her go.

Soon, the dragging stopped and Miyuki heard the door slide open and a hand shoved her through the door and then she was face to face with a teacher.

"Oh, there you are Miyuki!" - and the teacher grabbed Miyuki into a hug.

Miyuki hated hugs.

"Uh, can I get my assigned seat now?" Miyuki impatiently asked, trying to get loose from the teacher's grip.

"Oh Yes! Miyuki your seat would be between Hikaru and Kaoru," said the teacher, reading off the clipboard. "Hikaru, Kaoru, would you mind standing up?"

As Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, a dread came over Miyuki's mind. _They were those two guys who dragged me up here!_ _They're in the same class as me? What fun… not._

"Nice to meet you," Hikaru said, slyly.

Miyuki gave him a nasty look.

Finally, the lunch bell rang.

"Miyuki! Come sit with us!" Kaoru shouted.

"No Thanks!" Miyuki shouted back. "I'll eat by myself..."

"Good! We don't want you to eat with us!" Hikaru shouted after Miyuki left to find a seat.

"Hikaru, that was mean," Haruhi said, walking up to him.

"So?" Hikaru said, putting on his headphones.

"Come on Hikaru! Let's go find Miyuki! She might not have anyone to eat with," Kaoru said, tugging Hikaru.

Once Miyuki was away from the two troublesome boys, she went back to the place she was in the morning, hoping nobody had taken the spot.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hikaru, did you find Miyuki yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No! I told you this was stupid," Hikaru growled.

As the two were walking back to their original seating, Kaoru spotted Miyuki sitting alone at a table, and started to drag Hikaru toward where Miyuki was sitting.

Miyuki, had no idea that the twins were behind her.

**Then…**

The twins hurried to where Miyuki was sitting oppositely on the table in front of her, when she looked up from her book and reached for her bottle of water, she still didn't notice them. Hikaru thought it would be fun to kick Miyuki and get a reaction. He kicked Miyuki and she yelped.

"Ow! Who kicked me?!" Miyuki asked, angry.

When she finally noticed the two boys in front of her, she was ready to whack Hikaru with her water bottle, only to see that Kaoru had beaten her to it. Then Miyuki started laughing wildly.

Hikaru couldn't stand being laughed at and took another shot at kicking Miyuki, his foot and her leg connected. Miyuki yelped in pain because it was the same spot Hikaru kicked her before.

"That Hurt!" Miyuki scolded.

When Miyuki went to see the damage Hikaru did to her leg, her eyes widened. The bruise on her leg already turned purple! When Kaoru stopped laughing, he too saw the awful bruise Hikaru gave Miyuki. He rushed to aid her.

"Oh dear Miyuki! Does it hurt?" Kaoru asked

"What do you think?!?" Miyuki scolded Kaoru. "Of course it hurts!" Miyuki winced in pain when she tried to touch it, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hikaru, bring Miyuki to the nurse," Kaoru ordered Hikaru in a scolding voice.

"Why do I have to take her?" Hikaru whined.

"Because you kicked her/me!" Kaoru and Miyuki said in unison.

"Miyuki I'll gather your belongings and bring them to your desk, okay?" Kaoru asked nicely.

"Thank you Kaoru," Miyuki was surprised that Kaoru had a different personality than Hikaru.

"You need help?" Hikaru asked when Miyuki was about to stand up.

"It would appreciated," Miyuki answered.

As a result, Miyuki was a tad shorter than Hikaru and she couldn't hold onto him so he had to carry her – bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me," Miyuki said, blushing. (You can tell it's the first time she's been carried this way.)

"I know I don't have to, but you would ruin my uniform if you were to hold on to the sleeves," Hikaru replied.

Miyuki was a little offended, and gave him a punch in the chest.

"If you keep that up, I'll leave you lying in the hallway," Hikaru replied.

Miyuki replied to that with her tongue sticking out at him.

Hikaru laughed at that response.

"Well here we are at the nurse's office," Hikaru finally said, after the long tiring walk.

While Miyuki's bruise was being treated, Kaoru arrived at Class 1a with Miyuki's belongings. He looked through the book she was reading, it was titled, "Summer in the City," and on the cover it said," Nothing's more romantic than a city full of boys to choose from."

"Oh, so she's the romantic type," Kaoru said, grinning.

After Miyuki's bruise was treated and she left the nurse's office, she had a bandage wrapped over the bruise, a bit too over the top bandaged.

"Wow, Now that bruise isn't even noticeable at all!" Hikaru exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up," Miyuki replied, scowling.

"Where's the classroom again?" Miyuki asked, for about the fifth time.

"You're seriously helpless," Hikaru replied.

"Hey, I can't help if I don't have a good memory," Miyuki said in defense.

"We're here! I found it, yay!" Miyuki cheerfully said.

"Yea, after I told you the directions ten times …" Hikaru said silently, mumbling to himself.

"What?" Miyuki asked, in a slightly angry tone.

"Nothing!" Hikaru answered in surprise.

When they both arrived, they both found Kaoru sleeping on Miyuki's desk with her favorite book open. Miyuki walked to her desk silently, and crouched down next to Kaoru, and took her finger and poked him on his forehead. He awoke suddenly.

"What were you doing asleep? On my desk too!" Miyuki asked, a bit amused at how someone can sleep at school so easily.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," Kaoru answered. "How's your leg?"

"It's all better now, thanks for caring Kaoru," Miyuki answered.

Kaoru blushed and Hikaru started to complain.

"You're not thanking me?" Hikaru complained.

"For what?" Miyuki wondered.

"For carrying you to the nurse's office," Hikaru reminded her.

"Uh…Nope," Miyuki gave him a grin.

**~Ring, Ring, Ring~**

Miyuki's cell phone was ringing.

"Hi dad," Miyuki answered once she saw his id on the screen.

"Hi sweetie!" Miyuki's dad answered.

"…Dad…I thought we went over this, you don't call me sweetie anymore when you call!" Miyuki angrily replied.

"Sorry, sorry, well, I just called to tell you that you'll have to stay at school for a little while longer since my business party didn't end as expected."

"Sure, see you later then," Miyuki replied.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"My dad, it seems that I'll have to stay after school for a little while," Miyuki replied.

"Oh poor you, group hug!" Kaoru happily said.

And there Miyuki was, sandwiched between the two boys, with a death grip on her.

"Let…Go!" Miyuki screeched.

And the bell for free period rang.

"What's the bell for?" Miyuki asked right after the bell finished ringing.

"Free Period!" the two boys said in unison.

"What do you do during free period?" Miyuki asked, wondering how such a period could be.

"Anything you want!" the two boys said again.

"I don't have plans with anyone…" Miyuki replied sadly.

"Well then more the reason to follow us!" the two boys said in unison, again.

As Miyuki was getting ready to leave, she felt two hands grabbing her wrist and started to drag her.

"Where are you guys taking me now?!" Miyuki asked, annoyed.

"You'll see," Kaoru answered.

When the twins go to their destination, Miyuki read the sign above the door, it read," Third Music Room."

"Why are we at a music room?" Miyuki asked. _Maybe they play instruments during free period?_

"Go through the door and see," The two boys answered.

And when Miyuki opened the door…


	2. Host Club? Sleepover?

**The Host Club and the unexpected event**

Recap: "Why are we at a music room?" Miyuki asked. _Maybe they play instruments during free period?_

"Go through the door and see," The two boys answered.

And when Miyuki opened the door…

… Rose petals and…glitter flew out in a counter-clockwise direction. And then…

...She saw five hot guys. (Yes, I said hot.)

Not long before Miyuki entered the room, a tall blonde boy walked up to her, handing her a rose.

"My Princess, would you like to come in?" asked the blonde boy.

Let's see…WOULD she like to come in? After all, the twins dragged her here unwillingly, and now she has a choice of whether she would like to leave or not?

"I guess I would stay for a little while," Miyuki replied, suddenly remembering that her father called her and told her to come home the later in the day.

"This isn't so bad…I guess," Miyuki thought, twirling the rose the blonde boy gave her.

"Question," Miyuki suddenly said.

"About what?" the blonde boy asked.

"Who are you guys?" Miyuki curiously asked.

The boys ended up with anime teardrops on the back of their heads.

"Well, My Princess, I'm Tamaki," says the blonde who gave her the rose.

"This is Haruhi," Tamaki pointing to a boy who looked distinctively like a girl.

"This is Kyoya," Tamaki was pointing to a guy with glasses and seemed to be constantly writing in a notebook. He only looked up and gave Miyuki an obviously fake smile.

"Hunny," Tamaki was pointing to a short little blonde boy who was holding onto a pink bunny, and was eating cake.

"Mori," Tamaki was pointing to a tall, toned/muscular/lean guy, who seemed to be watching over Hunny who was still, eating cake.

"And, I see you've met Kaoru and Hikaru," Tamaki said with a smile.

"_Unfortunately_," Miyuki thought, thinking back to the times they've dragged her to various places.

"Well, Princess…" Kyoya started. "…Who would you like to designate?" He finished.

"Designate?" Miyuki was confused.

"The host you would like to spend your time with," Kyoya explained. "You see, we are a host club" Kyoya said with another sly smile.

"_Spend time with these people?_" Miyuki thought.

"Um…Is it okay if I just look around today?" Miyuki quietly asked, not used to Kyoya's piercing smile.

"Sure," Kyoya said with another smile, though he didn't look that happy.

Miyuki picked a table that was near a window so she can see the landscape from there. She started to pull out her book and MP3 when Miyuki heard Tamaki shout," Don't you hurt my daughter," at the twins, and that was weird, Tamaki was holding onto Haruhi. Miyuki, who didn't want to go into the creepy reasons why Tamaki was calling Haruhi "his daughter", she shook that whole idea off, and started to read her book.

When Miyuki was about to finish the last of the chapter she was on, her cell phone vibrated and rang again.

"Hello?" Miyuki answered.

"Sweetie!!" (Guess who this is.)

"…"

"Sweetie? Miyuki?"

"What Dad?" Miyuki answered with a sigh.

"I hope you met some new friends and can stay at their house today!" Miyuki's dad excitedly said.

"Why?" Miyuki asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Because you can't come home today!" Miyuki's dad happily said. (Wait, Happily?)

"WHAT?!" Miyuki yelled.

And that was when everyone in the Third Music Room stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned to stare at Miyuki – the cause of the racket in the room.

Miyuki, who realized what she had done, quickly went outside of the room, out in the hallway. The host club members followed and poked each of their heads out the door so it looked like a stack of human heads.

"What do you mean I can't go home?!" Miyuki shouted again.

"Well, because something happened in one of our companies and your mother and I have to go and deal with it," Dad sternly replied.

"But that's no reason to not let me go home!" Miyuki argued.

"Yes it is! I'm not leaving my daughter alone in the house, with or without maids," Miyuki's father argued back, standing his ground.

"…" Miyuki couldn't say anything, knowing that her father was right; she didn't know even at least one of the maids working at their house.

Miyuki's dad, knowing he had won yet another argument then said," Your mother has packed your sleeping bag and clothes so you can take them to spend the night at one of your friend's house."

Miyuki slammed her phone closed and was frustrated.

"_Where am I going to spend the night?! What kind of father would just leave her daughter at some of her classmate's house?!_," she thought.

Miyuki, who was deep in thought, didn't know that she was about to walk straight into the door of the Third Music Room, luckily Mori picked her up and brought her to an empty couch where Miyuki could sit down and sort things out.

"NeNe, Miyu-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny asked with a frown.

"Hm? Oh, It's you Hunny, my dad had to deal with something in his company so tonight I have to find a place to spend the night," depressed Miyuki replied.

"You can stay at my house," Haruhi told the depressed girl.

"No, No, Haruhi's house is too small," Tamaki butted in, Haruhi was mad.

"How about a sleepover?" Kyoya suggested.

"Yes! Yes! A sleepover! This will be fun!" Tamaki was now all giddy, because now he would be able to see Haruhi in her pajamas.

Everybody but Kyoya and Tamaki, dropped their heads and sighed.

"O-k, a sleepover it is," Miyuki said, not sure why Tamaki was so happy about it. "But whose house should we stay at?"

Tamaki was about to volunteer his house, but the twins had beaten him to it.

"We'll volunteer our house," the twins said in unison.

Tamaki went to sulk in his corner of darkness, growing mushrooms. "_Haruhi was suppose to go to my house, then we would…" _And off Tamaki went with his fantasy.

Then everyone heard a car beeping. Miyuki rushed to the window and instantly knew that the car beeping was a limo! Her family's limo!

"Hey guys, my limo's here, I'm going first" Miyuki told the group, and was already gathering her belongings, ready to leave.

"Guess we don't need our limo," the twins said, and they followed Miyuki down.

The rest of the host club went home to get their clothes and essentials.

**Meanwhile…**

In the limo, Miyuki was sitting off to one side, and the twins claimed the other. Miyuki pulled out her laptop from a compartment that was luckily on her side of the limo and started to play her currently favorite song, Tattoo. She was starting to get happy and relaxed and she started singing and to the twins - she wasn't bad. Then they saw her typing something, and they scooted over to her until each twin was right next to her.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Instant Messaging my friends," Miyuki answered.

"Where are your friends?" Hikaru asked.

"In North America, know where that is?" Miyuki teased Hikaru.

"Miss Miyuki, we are at your destination," the driver called.

"Aw," Miyuki was saying her goodbyes to her friends then closed her computer and put it back into the compartment.

When she got out of the car, she was amazed that the two boys lived in such a beautiful house.

After her driver got her school bag and her overnight bag out of the car, he said his goodbyes and drove off. The three classmates walked into the house and when the two boys explained what they were planning tonight, she agreed to let them have their plans, after all the decision was already made. Then the boy's mother came out and saw Miyuki, she thought that Miyuki would be perfect to try on some of her new designs. Next thing Miyuki knew, she was being dragged by the twin's mother to her studio, which was one big room filled with clothes and sketches.

Miyuki thought, was dragging people a habit of the family? First being dragged by Kaoru and Hikaru, now their mother is dragging her! Hikaru and Kaoru were closely behind and sat on the couch in the studio to see what their mother would do to Miyuki.

Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother had Miyuki put on a white summer dress which had straps and the cut of the dress had just touched her knees, and silver heels that made Miyuki looked a little taller and slimmer.

While Miyuki was trying on the clothes, Kaoru was reading a fashion magazine and Hikaru was listening to music on his cd player. Once they heard the curtain of the fitting room open, both the boys and their mother were shocked, Miyuki looked- beautiful to the twins' mother, and hot to the boys. All three of them noticed that Miyuki tied her hair half up-half down with her bangs framing the left side of her face.

Miyuki was not use at ALL to the stares and thought it was because she tied her hair, and she started to explain.

"…My mother always wanted me to tie my hair up like this when I tried on dresses," Miyuki said quietly. "Should I let it down?"

"NO!" came from all three, but Hikaru's was a bit louder than Kaoru's and his mother.

Miyuki blushed; she didn't know she would get such a reaction from a little question. Hikaru's mother was writing down something, "_Maybe how I tied my hair,_" Miyuki convinced herself.

"Do you have any other clothing you would like me to try on?" Miyuki asked. "_This is kind of fun_," Miyuki thought.

"No, no, it's alright," the mother quickly said. "You can go change and spend time with the boys."

"_Spend time with the boys_?" Miyuki thought. "_Please…_!" she scoffed to herself in the fitting room. "_Changing back to my own clothing, good idea though, these heels are KILLING me_."

When Miyuki returned the dress and the heels, she walked out of the room, the twins trailing her.

"You looked so good in the dress!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You should wear dresses more often," he said as if it was a fact.

"No!" Hikaru and Miyuki both replied. Hikaru's reason was that Miyuki looked TOO good in dresses, Miyuki's reason was plain and simple - she hated wearing dresses – but if she had to, then she had to.

Then Miyuki heard screeching from a room, turns out, it was Hikaru's and Kaoru's room. The cause of the screeching was because the staff was getting ready for the slumber party; furniture was being moved or taken out.

"Where's my bag?" Miyuki asked, she didn't find it the last place she had placed them.

"The living room," the twins said in unison.

Once they got to the living room and Miyuki made sure all her belongings were still intact, then she started to do her homework and within an hour, she finished it. Although it would've taken longer if she hadn't drowned out the two boy's voices with her MP3, begging her to play when she already said no five times. Surprisingly once she put away her homework, she noticed the boys were doing their homework also.

"_They actually work?_" Miyuki thought, considering how energetic the two were when she first met them, they didn't seem the working type.

Then Miyuki heard the door open and there was the rest of the host club, with their luggage and was walking toward the living room. Then, the whole club was pulling out their work and started working, they all seem to want to finish their work before the chaos began.

Miyuki, in her own little world, once again took out her book and a bottle of water, and started to read, she heard a familiar voice, and it was Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother.

"Miyuki! I finally found you, I need you to come to the studio and try on some more clothes," the mother said.

"Uh…Okay, sure," Miyuki politely replied, although she really wanted to read the next chapter of her book.

As Miyuki was being dragged once again up to the studio, the host club seemed curious as what Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother would get Miyuki to wear.

**In the dressing room...**

Miyuki was asked to put on a black tunic with chains all around and it was paired with dark blue boot cut jeans and for shoes, she had to wear black flats, Miyuki tied her hair up into a messy bun style with her bangs framing the left side of her face.

When she came out of the dressing room, Hunny was the first to speak.

"Wah… Miyu-chan looks so pretty!" Hunny exclaimed.

Miyuki felt herself blushing, she didn't think that looked that good, but it was good to hear. "Why aren't the other guys commenting also?" Miyuki thought.

"Uh…It's the hairstyle isn't it?" Miyuki calmly asked.

"No, no! It's not that! She looks good, doesn't she, guys?" the mother sternly asked.

As response, the guys only nodded their heads. Finally Tamaki couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Haruhi! Why can't you dress like Miyuki?" Tamaki practically screamed.

"What?" Miyuki asked in confusion. "Isn't HE a boy?" Miyuki continued on, defending herself to the row of eyes staring at her.

"Actually…" Haruhi started to explain.

"Haruhi is a female, yes. The only reason she is wearing a male uniform during school is because of the debt she owes the host club," Kyoya explained.

"Okay…" Miyuki replied, she didn't expect such a reaction from Kyoya.

"It's getting late…" Mori said, breaking the silence.

That was the first time Miyuki heard Mori talk.

"Yea! Let's go to bed!" Hunny excitedly said.

The host club started to walk out of the studio, with Miyuki behind them.


	3. You're in WHOSE bed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**The Sleepover part 2**

As Miyuki followed the others to what seem the twin's bedroom inside, there was a lot more room than she first saw it.

"Wow," Miyuki said. She didn't think the twin's bedroom would have so much room.

Haruhi came in, wearing a dress for sleepwear.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing a dress?" Miyuki asked.

"Sleepwear," Haruhi responded.

"So, tell me about Haruhi's debt," Miyuki curiously asked Kyoya.

"Well, you see," Kyoya started with his piercing smile. "When we first met Haruhi, she had broken a vase for our auction for that day, and since she didn't have enough money to pay us back, she is now being a host to pay off her debt."

"Yea, and somehow it keeps increasing," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"Oh I think I get it now," Miyuki replied. "Well now! At least I know now that I'm not the only girl in the room!" Miyuki merrily said.

Then Miyuki remembered that it was late and she didn't bathe herself yet, so she rushed over to where the luggage was being stored at and picked out an oversized t-shirt and shorts to change into.

When Miyuki came back changed and her casual clothing in her hand, she saw that the host club was doing something, yet she can't tell what they were doing. After she put her clothes back into her overnight bag, she went over to where the guys were, they were singing karaoke! It was Miyuki's favorite thing to do.

"Uh guys, where did you get a karaoke machine?" Miyuki curiously asked, she was sure that all the rental stores were closed; it was, late after all.

"Oh this?" Hikaru asked, during his part to sing.

"We had this ages ago, we just thought it would be fun to do during the sleepover," Kaoru finished.

But the model Miyuki noticed, that this is not an old model, you can plug your MP3 into it and it would turn songs into karaoke format.

"Can I go next?" Miyuki asked the twins.

"Sure," the twins replied.

"_Wonder if she can even sing?_" Hikaru wondered, he was sure he was the best singer out of the entire host club.

After the twin's song was over, Miyuki asked if they would wait for a bit, and she rushed to get her MP3, still charged after the many uses, and she plugged it into the karaoke machine with a cord built into it, and the TV screen was showing the progress of the song that was being turned into karaoke format. When it was done, Miyuki unplugged her MP3 and choose the song from the play list and started to sing.

"No matter whatcha say about love…" Miyuki started to sing.

"…I keep coming back for more…" Miyuki continued.

Hikaru was shocked that Miyuki sang perfectly to the English song. The rest of the host club admired the fact that Miyuki completely sang in tune to the song and that she was smiling the whole time.

"Wah! Miyu-chan, you sing so beautifully!" Hunny exclaimed after she was done singing.

"Thank you Hunny!" Miyuki exclaimed back, it was the first time someone had commented on her singing.

"Ah yes, it was such a beautiful song, so romantic…" and Tamaki wondered off to his imaginary world.

Everybody (except Hikaru) was laughing when Tamaki twirled straight into the wall and fell down, Hunny and Mori went over to help poor Tamaki.

Miyuki noticed that Hikaru was not laughing, though he usually does, and makes it worse for Tamaki, but right now he was not, Miyuki thought there might be something wrong with him. She walked up to Hikaru and sat down in front of him, and yet, he still didn't notice her there. (Seems he's in his little own imaginary world too.)

"Hikaru?" Miyuki asked.

No response.

Miyuki leaned in closer to Hikaru so her face would only be a few inches from his.

"Hikaru?..." Miyuki asked again, followed by a poke in the forehead.

Hikaru snapped back into reality realizing that Miyuki's face was so close to his, his eyes were wide in bewilderment.

Miyuki seeing Hikaru snap back into life, she gave him a smile.

Hikaru, seeing that smile, felt himself blushing.

"Ne Hikaru, you were daydreaming again," Hunny told the boy who looked as if he didn't know where he was.

"Ok! Hikaru's back! Let's get back to singing!" Miyuki happily said, really hoping she would be able to sing another song to relieve her singing energy.

"Hikaru!" Miyuki asked. "Want to sing with me?"

Hikaru raised his head in happiness, that Miyuki was asking him to sing instead of the other guys. (Is Hikaru love struck already?)

"Sure," Hikaru heard himself reply.

As he walked across the bedroom to where the TV was, Miyuki said that she heard Kaoru say that he was a good singer, Hikaru felt himself blushing again.

"So let's have a sing-off!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"_What?_" Hikaru thought. "_Didn't she want to sing __with__ me?_"

"Yes, yes, a sing-off! Since we've met Hikaru, we've never thought there would be another person for him to compete against! This is the perfect thing!" Tamaki happily exclaimed.

"Oh, you sound like a highly praised singer, Hikaru," Miyuki said.

Miyuki, getting into the competitive side, quickly explained the rules so they would start faster.

"Okay! Rules, more like guidelines anyway, we both choose someone we agree on to judge the competition, and we each sing a total of 3 songs until the judge decides who sings better!" Miyuki was getting more excited by the second.

"Each song should fit into each of the three categories; to make sure we both don't choose our most favorite (easy to sing to) songs."

"One, Pop, Two, Hip Hop/Rap, Three, Country," Haruhi said, thinking that they're reasonable categories.

Miyuki and Hikaru- "Hm…who should we pick?" "Tamaki? No, he's too hyper about everything." "Haruhi? No, she won't like all this competition." "How about…Mori! Yes! He's honest and doesn't favor either one of us, perfect judge!" (Guess they work well together when they're competing against each other…)

"Mori?" Miyuki asked to the tall boy who was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Hm?" Mori replied, wondering why Miyuki had called his name.

"Can you judge our sing-off?"

"…"

"Say yes Takashi!" Hunny whined. "I want you to judge too!"

Mori, who didn't want to let down his cousin, nodded his head yes.

"Yes!" Miyuki shouted.

"K, now who goes first?" Hikaru asked her.

"Paper, Scissor, Rock!" Miyuki exclaimed. (Hey, it's an easy way of deciding who goes first…)

Hikaru won, but he didn't seem too happy, he wanted to see Miyuki sing first.

"Okay, so Hikaru goes first, and after he finishes his song, I'll sing mine, and he'll sing his, and on and on until we sing all three of our songs. Okay Mori?" Miyuki called over to him.

Mori gave an approving grunt.

Hikaru chose the song, "What goes around, comes around,"

He sang it perfectly.

Miyuki chose the song, "Love Like This,"

She sang it perfectly also. Although everyone seemed more hooked onto the song Miyuki was singing. Hikaru thought he'd step it up a bit in the Hip Hop/Rap part of the competition.

He chose, "Kiss Kiss,"

He sang it with so much emotion; Miyuki was surprised with him singing the song. His rapping isn't so bad also, Miyuki thought.

Now Miyuki knew Hikaru would try to step up the game, so she took it up a step also. (Well, actually, no)

The song she chose was, "The Way I are," (even though it's a guy's song, she loves the beat.)

She sang it with so much emotion, nobody noticed that it was a guy's song. Hikaru was shocked that Miyuki would sing so beautifully.

"Go Miyu-chan!" Hunny shouted, Miyuki had Hunny on her side now.

When Miyuki heard Hunny praising her she smiled at him while singing and that made her look so much more calm and peaceful singing.

Now it was the country category.

Hikaru chose, "Life is a Highway,"

When he was singing, he say Miyuki smile, he didn't know at him or what, but soon after he saw her smile at him, she started to burst out laughing, because Miyuki knew that 'Life is a Highway," was a bad song to choose, and so when Hikaru finished his song, his face was all red from embarrassment.

Miyuki's turn! She chose, "Before He Cheats,"

It was one of Miyuki's favorite songs, and when she started to sing, everybody noticed that she was all serious, because well this song isn't all "fun", it's a serious song and that's how Miyuki intended to sing the song.

When she was done, everybody around her clapped for her, except Hikaru, of course, after all, they were in a competition.

**And for the winner…**

Everybody turned to look at Mori, who Hunny was consulting with, and Hunny decided to announce the winner in place of Mori.

"The winner is…," Hunny started.

"Hikaru!" Hunny exclaimed.

"_Wa?_" Hikaru thought for sure he would lose to Miyuki, because his choice of the country song was so bad.

"Let's all go down to celebrate with cake and ice cream!" Hunny shouted, happy that there was a reason to eat more cake.

Everybody started to head downstairs except Miyuki and Hikaru, he had saw her reaction when his name was announced as winner and it looked like she wanted to talk to him but everyone was in the room. (Wow, isn't Hikaru attentive?)

"Hikaru?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm?" Hikaru replied.

And the next thing he knew, Miyuki was offering a handshake.

"Uh…" Hikaru was at a loss of words.

Miyuki started to explain, "Well you did win the sing-off fair and square."

Hikaru smiled and was happy that Miyuki was not angry she lost.

Then Miyuki headed to the place where the luggage was put and retrieved her book, getting ready to read yet another chapter.

"Aren't you coming down for cake and ice cream?" Hikaru asked.

"No thanks, I don't really like eating desserts late at night," Miyuki called up over her book.

"Oh, okay then," Hikaru replied.

He walked over to his bed and when he put on his headphones, he heard Miyuki sneeze.

"It's not even cold yet," Hikaru thought, "So why is she sneezing?"

He saw what Miyuki was wearing, an oversized t-shirt and shorts. He didn't want her to catch a cold, so he invited Miyuki to read on his bed, under the covers so she wouldn't catch a cold. She said no thanks, but then soon after she said that, she sneezed again and Hikaru being caring (*cough*), he threaten Miyuki to go to his bed and read with the blanket covering her legs. Miyuki was left with no choice, because she was getting cold, she accepted his invitation to read on his bed with the blanket. As she climbed into the bed and brought the covers to cover her legs, Hikaru climbed into the same bed and reached over to the nightstand to put on his headphones. Now, Miyuki didn't care that Hikaru is sitting next to her in bed, because he proved himself that he can be nice so Miyuki ignored the fact that Hikaru was sitting next to her.

Miyuki had her legs curled up in front of her, so when she got tired of holding her book, she could just place it, leaning, on her legs so she wouldn't have such a hard time reading her book. Hikaru, on the other hand, had his legs stretched out in front of him and was scrolling through the songs on his iPod. And since Miyuki is a tad bit shorter than Hikaru, his shoulder was a convenient place to put her head so she didn't have to lean on the headboard.

**An hour later…**

The gang came back from eating cake and ice cream, Hunny on the other hand, had more cake than ice cream, and Mori was wiping crumbs off Hunny's face.

And when they looked over to where Hikaru and Miyuki was, they all gasped in surprise.

Miyuki was sleeping, her head leaning against Hikaru's shoulder and they could see her leg imprint on top of the blanket that they were curled on top of Hikaru's!

As everybody gasped again, Hikaru shrugged his shoulders as if saying, oh well, she's sleeping, what are you going to do? Unfortunately, that shrug woke up Miyuki, still a little dreamy, and so when she realized the situation she was in, she started to get off the bed, and wobbly walked to get her pillow and blanket she saw in her duffle to get ready to sleep, Haruhi noticed that Miyuki left her book on the bed, and took it to her, Miyuki said thanks, and stuffed the book into the side pocket of the duffle bag. Miyuki started to get frustrated that she couldn't find her pillow and blanket and during the process of finding it, she was dozing off to sleep at the same time.

Kyoya finally spoke out, "It seems that Miyuki is really sleepy now, why don't she sleep on Hikaru's bed and Hikaru can sleep with Kaoru for tonight,"

"Sure," the twins said in unison.

Hunny led the sleepy Miyuki to the bed and in an instant, she was soundly asleep.

After everyone has gone asleep, even Hunny who should've had a major sugar high off the cake. Kaoru found himself on the floor sleeping, again, every time Hikaru and Kaoru share a bed, Kaoru gets kicked out. So turning his glance at the bed Miyuki was sleeping in, he saw that she only slept on half of the bed so without hesitation, he climbed into bed with her…


	4. Ouch

As Kaoru climbed into the bed with Miyuki in it, she stirred in her sleep, and Kaoru stopped in his tracks. When Miyuki stopped, Kaoru proceeded to climb into the bed.

Later into the night…

Kaoru had kicked Miyuki who was sound asleep, even after the kick, and so she was sleeping on the floor with her arm propped up under her head for support and her other hand pulling down her oversized t-shirt as far as possible to keep her legs warm.

In the morning…

"Miyu-chan!" Hunny screeched, wondering why Miyuki ended up on the floor.

"Hm?" Miyuki replied, still a bit drowsy.

"Why are you on the floor?" Hunny asked, with concerned eyes.

"Uh…" Actually Miyuki herself did not know what happened until she stood up and saw the bed; Kaoru was stretched out across the whole bed with one leg in a kicking pose. Miyuki chuckled, "Well I guess Kaoru kicked me out," as she waved her hand over to where Kaoru was now currently sleeping. Hikaru woke up due to the commotion, "Why is everyone up?" He asked, gazing over to everybody huddled over to the bed to the left of him.

"Kaoru-chan kicked Miyu-chan out of bed!!" Hunny whined.

"How did he get into the bed in the first place?" Haruhi asked, out loud. Everybody turned to look at her. "What? You have to know that before accusing him for the matter…" Haruhi finished.

Tamaki was already on the job, trying to wake Kaoru up, Tamaki was standing there using his index finger to continuously poke Kaoru in the forehead until he woke up.

"Mm….WHAT?!" Kaoru screeched after seeing that it was Tamaki who was poking his forehead.

Hunny jumped into investigation.

"Why are you in the bed Miyuki was sleeping in?" "Why did you kick her out of bed?" "How did you end up **in** the bed?" Hunny finished with a frown, getting a bit angry.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

Hunny knowing that it was wrong to interrogate Kaoru when he just woke up, but he was really worried about how Miyuki ended up on the floor sleeping while Kaoru was on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"One, I was in the bed because, Hikaru, kicked **me** out of bed and I saw that Miyuki had only slept on half of the bed so I thought I would be able to sleep there without her knowing."

"Two, I didn't know I kicked her out of bed!" "Must've learned that from somewhere…" Kaoru turned to stare at Hikaru.

"Three, IT'S THE SAME QUESTION AS THE FIRST ONE!!" Kaoru was irritated now that everybody suspected him of doing something else to Miyuki than just sleeping in the same bed as her then kick her out.

"Okay guys?" "I think Kaoru is stressed right now, it's okay, I mean, I don't really blame him about it so you guys shouldn't also." Miyuki spoke up, taken back that Kaoru could be really mad, just then was one of them.

The guys seem not to have heard Miyuki so she alone went to find the bathroom with toothbrush and toothpaste and washcloth in hand, to wash her face. After that, she went back to the room only to find the Host Club in the same spot they were when she left. Miyuki quickly put her things away and walked to the guys. They seem to be planning about something, Kaoru didn't seem mad anymore.

"Guys, Haruhi, what are you planning?" Miyuki asked in curiously.

"About what we're doing today!" Tamaki abruptly said.

"But I'm going home today," Miyuki said, although it was Saturday and she didn't want to go home- just quite yet.

"No, you're not," Kyoya said, walking up behind Miyuki. He handed her cell phone back to her.

"How and when did you get my cell phone?!" Miyuki asked, thinking the guys must've rummaged through her bag, but as she turned to look at it, it wasn't messy at all..

"It was ringing and I couldn't stand it so I went over to your duffle bag's side pocket and answered it," Kyoya said coolly, not caring if he did invade her space, in this case, bag.

"Who was it then?" Miyuki asked, still irritated that Kyoya went into her bag.

"Your Father,"

Miyuki widen her eyes as Kyoya said that, "Dad?" she thought, "Why was he calling?"

"He was calling to tell you to stay where you are over the weekend as he thinks you are having a good time," Kyoya explained, answering the questions Miyuki was thinking about.

"Oh, so I'm suppose to stay here with you guys?" Miyuki said out loud, sighing.

"Yea Miyu-chan!" Hunny answered, with a happy look on his face. "This is going to be fun!"

"Mmm…" Miyuki answered with a smile on her face.

"It's breakfast time people!" Tamaki yelled from outside the room, dragging Haruhi with him, the twins walked out together, then Kyoya, and lastly, Hunny, Miyuki, and Mori.

"Mmm…Breakfast! Come on Miyuki! Mori! Let's go eat!" Hunny walked out, stuffed bunny in hand and went out of the room, Miyuki quickly followed because she didn't want to be in the same room with Mori, there being awkward silence.

Walking up to the breakfast table, Miyuki saw how the guys were seated, on one side of the table, Hikaru and Kaoru sat together, then Tamaki, and then Kyoya. On the other side; which is where she was going to be sitting, Haruhi was sitting at the far right, with Hunny sitting on her left. Miyuki took a seat next to Hunny, and Hikaru was sitting in front of her. Mori sat to Miyuki's left.

After eating a few strawberry pancakes and a glass of milk, Miyuki was getting up when they guys at the table questioned where she was going. She told them that she wanted to go out for run and would be back to whatever plans they have for today.

"But what if you got lost?!" Tamaki said, with a concerned look on his face.

Miyuki sighed. "Give me your cell phone," and she typed in her cell phone number and made it into a contact on Tamaki's phone.

"Try calling," Miyuki said, giving Tamaki back his phone.

He called and it worked, and so that was settled, Miyuki turned to go up and change when Hunny said that what if Tamaki was too busy to answer her call, that she should give everybody her cell phone number.

Miyuki sighed, Hunny did have a point, but she really did wanted to take a run before the streets were crowded with people.

Hunny was walking around the table, collecting the cell phones from everybody and handed it to Miyuki. She sat down and started one by one, adding her name and cell phone number into everyone's phone; Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori's.

"All done right?" Miyuki asked.

And she walked up the stairs to change, she rummaged through her bag to see what her mom packed, sure enough her mother knew she was going to run and she packed Miyuki's running shoes, white French terry pants, and a white shirt with a green logo. As she was putting on her shirt and was ready to go running, Mori walked in the closed door, (now put in mind that he thought Miyuki was long gone), as he stared at her back putting on her shirt and whipped around to see who it was, she yelped in surprise, as a reflex, she couldn't move, doing anything would expose herself more, and Mori quickly closed the door, red in the face.

When Miyuki was done with putting on her shirt, a bit larger than her so air would circulate around her body, she went for her mp3 and turned it on, putting on the headphones. Walking out the door, carrying her running shoes, she noticed Mori still standing in the hallway, she took off her headphones and walked toward Mori.

"Mori-sempai?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm?" Mori answered in response.

"I don't really know the place around this area, and I was wondering if you know a good place to run," Miyuki asked, still daydreaming how good it would feel to run early in the morning, she had that excited funny feeling inside her.

"Mmm." Mori said again. "Wait here," and Mori went into the room and when he came out, he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, also carrying running shoes.

"He runs also?" Miyuki thought, cocking her head to one side.

Mori started for the stairs and Miyuki thought she should catch up, she didn't want to get lost around the Hitachiin resident. When they both reached outside the door, putting on their running shoes and tying up the laces, Miyuki stretched and tied her hair into that style that got the guys all quite when she tried on dresses, Miyuki laughed at herself how funny it was, she didn't she look any different when she tied her hair up as to letting her hair down.

Mori was looking at the landscape as Miyuki was stretching and styling her hair, in total, it took less then half an hour, then he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"So where are we going?" Miyuki asked, looking up at him. (He is taller than her after all.)

"The park?" He responded, not knowing if she wanted to go there. And he noticed how pretty she looked; hair tied up, in a t-shirt not too tight, as he saw how other girls dressed, and her legs looked elegant in the pants she was wearing.

"Okay!" Miyuki smiled at him and started to run, about a few feet ahead of him, then stopped.

"Which way is it?" Miyuki asked, thinking she got too excited about the park and running.

Mori smiled at how energetic she was in the morning, not at crazy as Tamaki, but energetic enough to show she was excited. He started running to lead the way and occasionally looked back at Miyuki to see her listening to her mp3 and taking in the scenery around them, also running in pace with him; she wasn't running too fast like she was in a hurry or too slow like she hated to run, just in the middle to relax and have fun at the same time.

Back at the Hitachiin residence…

"Where's Mori-sempai?" the twins asked in unison.

"He was suppose to come back with Miyuki…" Tamaki pouted, thinking all the things they are missing at the fair they (Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins) wanted to go.

"I saw them leave the house," Haruhi said. "They seem to have gone running together."

"Let's go get them!" Tamaki suddenly shouted.

"You know she might get really mad if you interrupt her morning run," Kyoya said, in response to Tamaki's decision to get the two. (He actually didn't want to go to the fair either.)

"Let's call her," Hunny suggested.

The three (Tamaki and the twins) nodded in agreement.

Back to Miyuki's morning run…

After they had ran all the way to the park and lapped around it for about 2 times, Miyuki found a bench and sat down, Mori doing the same.

**RING, RING, RING**

It was Miyuki's cell phone.

"Hello?" Miyuki asked, not recognizing the caller id.

"Hi Miyu-chan!!" –she knew that voice, it was Hunny.

"Hi Hunny, what's up?"

"Miyu-chan, Miyu-chan, wanna go to the fair with us?" Hunny screamed through the phone.

"Uh…." Miyuki was looking toward Mori's direction, to see what answer he'll give.

Mori, who could hear perfectly clear from Hunny, from the phone Miyuki was holding. He was looking at Miyuki for her answer, agreeing to whatever she said.

"Mmm…I want to keep running though…" Miyuki silently asked, but not silent enough, Hunny and Mori heard her.

"That's okay Miyu-chan, we'll go another time," Hunny replied, not at all sad. "May I speak to Takashi?"

"Um..Sure," Miyuki replied, and she handed the phone to Mori.

She stood up and stretch again, looking at the landscape around her, while Mori, who was just about to say "Hello" to Hunny, Hunny screamed into the phone,

"Takashi, Takashi! Take care of Miyuki, K?"

Mori gives a grunt.

"Make she doesn't get lost or anything, ne?"

Another grunt.

"K, k, then bye, bye!!" Hunny hurries up to finish the conversation and ended the call.

Leaving Mori to end the call also and give the phone back to Miyuki.

"Guess you're not going to the fair, huh?" Miyuki asked, looking up at him.

Mori shakes his head no.

"Well then, let's keep running!!" Miyuki happily announced.

She sprinted ahead of Mori, who in no time, caught up with her. Miyuki was headed toward the uneven paths, because well, that was where the running trail was leading. She continued sprinting until she fell, the cause, the slate of concrete was about 1 inch from the ground, and Miyuki just happened to stub her foot there, causing her to twist her foot.

Mental image guys: Miyuki running, while checking music on her mp3, didn't notice the slate of concrete, and tripped, hard. Luckily there was a pole there, holding a "Danger, Rocky Road" sign (wow, right?), and so she steadied herself with it and started to walk, she yelped in pain.

Miyuki twisted her ankle and it was swelling, fast. Mori was jogging until he saw Miyuki on the road, sitting, tears in her eyes, one hand on the pole to prevent her from slumping or leaning in anyway, and another trying to inspect the swelling ankle. As soon as she saw Mori, and he saw her, he sprinted to where she was and started to inspect the injury.

"Mori-sempai," Miyuki said, sniffling.

"It's alright," he assured her.

Then, out of the blue, Mori carried Miyuki bridal-style, and started to walk back to the Hitachiin residence. It wasn't far so in no time, they were both at the house, but the rest of the host club was at the fair, having fun.

One of the maids recognized Mori and quickly opened the door to let him in and he laid her down on the couch and Miyuki sat up and told Mori,

"Thank you Mori-sempai."

"No problem," said Mori, who was inspecting the sprained ankle.

Miyuki winces when Mori gently felt the ankle to see if the bone came out of its joint.

"This won't take long to bandage up," Mori said, as he came back from getting the first aid kit. ( I think he got it from Kyoya)

Miyuki nodded in agreement.

After an hour of so, after Mori got Miyuki's sprained ankle bandaged and Miyuki was reading a fashion magazine with her legs curled up next to her. Tamaki and the gang came back from the fair, and as usual, Tamaki was all bright and cheery, Haruhi all depressed or mad at what Tamaki said, the twins making it worse for Haruhi, and Kyoya and Hunny; neutral.

Miyuki poked her head over the couch and saw the gang coming back from their 'exciting' event. Hunny ran to Miyuki to ask her how was her morning jogging but not before he saw her bandaged ankle and started shouting out questions.

"Who did this to you, Miyu-chan?" "Did they beat you up?" "Did they push you or something?" Hunny asked, all worried.

Miyuki gave him a heart-warming smile to show that she was okay and told him that nobody did that (that being the ankle), and it was just that she tripped over the unleveled slate of concrete.

Hunny looked like he didn't believer her, so he went to Mori.

"Takashi, did Miyu-chan really trip?"

"Mmm…" Mori replied.

While Mori was answering Hunny's question, the twins were comforting Miyuki. Comforting meaning, the unnecessary hugging and cooing. Miyuki already looks sick of it, and wished she never had twisted her ankle.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?"

"Sweetie!!" (Guess who this is)

"…"

"Hello, Hello?"

"What, dad?"

"We're back from our trip!!"

"It wasn't a trip, you went to another country and left me here…" Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Well, yea, but we're here now! What are you doing now?"

"At my classmate's house, we had a sleepover party…"

"Oh goody! Invite them over for another sleepover, your mother and I would like to meet them! Okay? It's a done deal!"

Miyuki was left listening to a dial tone.

"Uh, guys?" Miyuki asked after closing her own phone. "My dad wants to see you guys and to have another sleepover at my house…"

"We accept!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki all said in unison.

"I take it that the rest of you guys are coming too?" Miyuki asked, looking at Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori.

"Sure, sure we would love to meet your parents," Kyoya said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah what day is it today?" Miyuki asked, forgetting the day's date.

"Today is Saturday," Kyoya said, looking at the calendar in his laptop. "We don't have school for a week because the teachers are calculating the grades for this quarter."

"Oh, so I guess you guys will stay for a while then…" Miyuki said, with a sad face.

"Ne,ne Haru-chan, you'll come, right?" Hunny asked in his most cutesy voice.

"Mm…Sure…Why not?"

"Let's go now!" The twins yelled as they ran up the stairs to pack their bags, everybody else followed and took their belonging when Miyuki heard her family's limo beeping.

"The ride is here!" Miyuki screamed to the rest of the host club.

Miyuki didn't have much to pack so she was the first one done and the first in the limo, listening to her mp3. Once everyone was in the limo, and was halfway to Miyuki's house, everybody was calling their parents or maids to tell them their plans for the next few days.

**RING, RING, RING**

When Miyuki saw the id on her cell phone's screen, she screamed in excitement. Everybody turned to look at her. She didn't notice and was wildly talking with someone on her phone.

"Oh My Gosh! (squeals) What are you doing here?"

"Hehe…I know I'm hard to miss,"

"Wait, Wait, You're coming to my house?"

"Yea, sure it's okay, we'll practice in my studio, we haven't set it up quite yet, but I think I can find the ones we need."

"Yea, Yea, see you there!!" "Bye!"

Miyuki was smiling like crazy until Hikaru asked her what was she smiling about.

"Well, my band/friends are coming to my place to sing some songs to get ready for a contest here that would win us some money."

"You're in a band?!?" Hikaru screeched.

"Cha…(new wordie! Cha Ya)" Miyuki scoffed, "Why _can't_ I be in a band?" she thought.

"You're Home, Miss Miyuki," the driver said.


	5. Meeting the Band

Miyuki hurried out of the limo and ran toward the entrance of her house, duffel bag in hand, running at full speed.

"WAIT FOR US!!" The guys yelled.

"COME ON THEN!!" Miyuki yelled back.

Miyuki started to walk toward the entrance of her house when the door suddenly opened; she saw her friends, Scott, Emily, and David.

"Oh My Gosh!! (squeals) You're here already!!" Miyuki screeched.

"Hi!" "Oh My Gosh" "How've you been?" "(squealing)" All of Miyuki's friends started talking all at once.

"I'm okay, when did you guys come?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Like just 30 minutes ago…" Scott said.

"That fast?" Tamaki asked.

"Who are these guys?" Emily asked.

"My new friends," Miyuki replied.

"Oh My Gosh, They're so HOT!" Emily screeched.

"Hey, Hey, Emily, now, you have a boyfriend, Scott, remember?" Miyuki asked.

"YEAH!" Scott angrily answered.

(Nervous) "Heh, Scott-sweetie, you know I'm kidding, besides, I bet some of the guys are into Miyuki," Emily explained.

"WHAT?!" Miyuki and David answered.

"Guys, Guys, Let me introduce you," Miyuki started.

"Tamaki"

"Kyoya"

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru"

"Hunny"

"Mori"

And

"Haruhi"

"Guys, this is the Host Club," Miyuki continued.

"Emily"

"Scott"

"David"

"Guys, this is my friends and my band," Miyuki continued.

"Yeah! Let's go set up the studio," Emily happily said.

"Haha, you got your electric guitar Emily?" Miyuki asked.

"Fo' sure," Emily replied.

"K, Emily, no slang!" Miyuki scolded.

"Scott, got your base?"

"Yep"

"David, got your drum set?"

"Check"

"Ok, we got all our instruments. Let's find the speakers and mikes and set up the recording deck."

"We'll help!" The twins volunteered in unison.

"Do you guys even **know** _how_ to set up a recording deck?" David asked, annoyed.

"We may be beautiful, but that doesn't mean we don't know anything," the twins replied. (I have no clue how I got that saying.)

(Sigh) "Come on then guys, the sooner we find our stuff, the sooner we can work on our chosen song."

The group heads up the stairs and went into the (large) studio, when they saw two bodies standing there, Miyuki turned on the switch and saw her parents there, setting up the studio.

"Mom! Dad!" Miyuki called and ran towards them to give them a hug.

"Honey!" Miyuki's mom called.

It was such a heartfelt moment until Miyuki's Dad asked why there was a bunch of guys following her.

"Dad, those are my classmates, well some of them are, the others are in the upper grades." "You know, the classmates you told me to sleepover at their house?"

"Oh! Well Hi boys," Miyuki's Dad said.

"Mom, Dad, did you set up the studio up for us??" Miyuki curiously asked, since boxes were opened and they were in the studio.

"We're setting it up for you guys, so you don't have so much work to do, I'm sure you all are tired, go and hang out, your father and I will come and tell you when the studio is done setting up." Miyuki's Mom explained.

"Oh! Okay, Thanks Mommy! I wuv you!!" Miyuki excitedly said.

"Miyu-chan, where do we put our bags?" Hunny asked.

Miyuki turned to the guys, expecting to see them carrying their own bags, but they were all being carried by Mori-sempai.

"Mori-sempai! Why are you carrying their bags??" Miyuki furiously asked.

"He offered…" The twins talked backed.

"Like I care if he offered, you should carry your own bags! He is **not** your servant!" Miyuki continued.

Everybody got a bit scared of Miyuki now, since they never saw her mad before, so they all took their bags from Mori and started carrying them.

"Good," "Follow me, you'll each have your own bedrooms to sleep in," Miyuki said, heading out the studio's door.

Miyuki led the boys up the stairs to the second floor, while her band were lounging in the living room.

"Guys, just to let you know, the guest bedrooms have two beds so two of you will sleep in a room, k?" Miyuki asked, turning to face the group.

"Not a problem at all, I will take a room with Haruhi and I'll be okay," Tamaki coolly said.

"Oh you _wish_, I'm not letting Haruhi sleeping with you, you pervert," Miyuki scolded.

_AND_

Tamaki went to sulk.

"Tamaki and Kyoya will share a room, Hikaru and Kaoru will share a room, and Mori-sempai and Hunny will share a room, and Haruhi will share a room with me!" Miyuki proudly said.

"Now go and put you things away, my band and I are going to practice our song that the contest had given us so we can win that money!" Miyuki excitedly said.

In a split second, the group went and put their things away, and also managed to change clothes during the process.

"Looks like you guys are ready," Miyuki said. "Well let's go!"

Miyuki headed for the stairs and she decided to slide down the railing, and she got to the bottom, no harm done. The group followed her, but walking down the stairs, not sliding down the railing.

"So Do you have to lyrics and notes ready?" Miyuki asked once she met the band in the living room.

"Yep and Yep," Emily replied.

"K! Now let's get started!" Miyuki hurried to the loveseat in the living room and sat in one seat, and the other seat occupied by her curled up legs.

"What song are you guys singing?" Hikaru asked, curiously.

"Seven days of lonely," the band replied.

"Ok, one, two, one, two, three," and the band started playing in a rock sorta beat.

Miyuki was the singer so she starts:

"Ohh  
I got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.  
So I hung up the phone  
And I screamed out loud  
I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now

Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
(The seven days of lonely, yeah)

Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by

Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again

Got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that hurts again

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Ohhhhhh"

The group clapped and cheered for the band.

"Miyuki needs to add more pitch to some words in the song," Kyoya added when the clapping and cheering stopped.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Miyuki agreed.

"Miyuki, the studio is set up," Miyuki Dad said passing by the living room entrance.

"Yes! Now we can try out the whole song like we're on stage!" Miyuki hurried up the stairs to the studio and the others followed. When they walked into the studio, the big windows on both the sides of the stage were open and you can see the autumn day, filling the room with sunlight. The band hurried toward the stage and started setting up, while the host club sat at the chairs and couches.

"Ready?" Miyuki asked the band.

"Yep," the band said in unison.

And the band started playing and Miyuki started singing.

While the band was taking a break, Miyuki was talking the host club.

"So How was it??" Miyuki curiously asked.

"Wah Miyu-chan, you were AWESOME!!" Hunny screeched.

Miyuki laughed and thanked Hunny for the comment.

"Perhaps Miyuki would like to sing at our Winter Dance." Kyoya added in.

"Mmm…But my band is only here for the week just for the contest, they have school, you know." Miyuki replied.

"Surely you don't mind just singing to the instrumental song instead of a band?" Kyoya asked, he seemed like he really wanted Miyuki to sing at the dance.

"Ok, Sure, I might not get a date for the dance anyways, so why not?" Miyuki replied with a light laugh.

Tamaki who heard that Miyuki was singing, he jumped into the conversation.

"Yes! Good job convincing her, Kyoya, let's tell my dad to reserve the Third Music Room for the Winter Dance."

"It's getting late, we should go, I think we got the song down, we'll see you 3 days from now for the contest," David told Miyuki as he was escorting the two lovebirds (Emily and Scott) out the door.

"Sure David! Make sure you dress up nicely, tell E and S too!" Miyuki shouted after him.

David shot a thumbs-up just as he was leaving.

Miyuki laughed and walked toward the window to see her friends drive off, then looked up at the sky and the landscape.

"You sang beautifully today,"

Miyuki jumped at the sudden voice talking to her; it was Hikaru.

"Not enough to match you, your Highness," Miyuki talked back.

"Oh, so when did I become a Highness?" Hikaru teased.

"When you won the sing-off, smarty" Miyuki shot back.

"Oh, right, I did win that, (laugh) well if I'm a King, I'll make you my Queen," Hikaru said.

Miyuki was shocked, was Hikaru teasing or was he serious? 'Make you my queen,' that saying kept rolling around in her head. Miyuki decided to shake that idea off, and play it like Hikaru was kidding and teasing her.

"A Queen, now, that's too upfront, would that be a pickup line you thought of, or did you steal it from Tamaki?" Miyuki asked, laughing.

Hikaru was now red in the face, that line did sound like what Tamaki would use. He was mad at himself for using that and acting like an idiot.

"Maybe I was too upfront, she did look a bit surprised," Hikaru told himself, and looked to where Miyuki was; she was getting an electric guitar and was plugging in the cord.

Hunny ran up to Miyuki and asked if she knew how to play the guitar.

"Of course, I wouldn't be in a band just because I can sing, now, would I? Besides if one of us was sick, we can improvise." Miyuki replied.

Miyuki started to pluck out the chords for 'Seven days of lonely' and started to sing the words to see if the tune matches the lyrics and beat.

Suddenly, Hunny blurted out,

"Takashi can play the drums!"

Miyuki stopped with what she was doing and turned around in her seat to look at Mori-sempai.

"Do you really know how to play the drums?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah," replied Mori.

"Well come on then! Let's hear you play," Miyuki was trying to hold back her excitement.

Mori started to walk towards the drum set and remembering the beat to 'Seven days of lonely' he started to play it, Miyuki joined in with the electric guitar and she started singing. Hunny looked at the two- Miyuki happily singing and playing the guitar very well and Takashi concentrating on the drums, also playing very well.

Then the door opened and Miyuki, Mori, and Hunny saw Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru in running outfits.

"What's this?" Miyuki asked.

"We're going running!" Tamaki and the twins.

"It's six at night," Mori said, looking at the clock in the studio.

Miyuki tried to hold back her laughter. "Guys when you go running, at least check what time it is!"

The guys were all silent, even Kyoya was too embarrassed to speak.

"Well since you guys are dress up to exercise, let's go to the gym!" Miyuki decided.

"Gym, what gym?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"We have a gym in this house," Miyuki finished. She started to put away her guitar and motioned for Mori and Hunny and everybody else to follow her out the studio.

"I'll go change into my exercising clothes, you guys won't mind waiting outside my room, would you?" Miyuki asked, while walking to her room on the other side of the hall.

"No problem at all," Kyoya replied.

Once Miyuki was in her room, safe and sound, she looked in her closet to find her black shorts and her white workout cami, she found her indoor running shoes (for the gym, her parents want the equipment as clean as possible) which was no different than her outdoor running shoes. She grabbed her mp3 and her hair elastic and when she was changed- wearing the shorts and the cami and her running shoes, her hair up into a half-up half-down style, with hair framing her left side of her face.

When she walked out, everybody turned to look at her, with Miyuki showing so much skin, they could see she was tanned, tall, and lean. Miyuki decided to end the silence.

"Well, shall we get going to the gym?"

"Sure," Kyoya replied.

Miyuki led the way to the gym, which was on the other side of the house. When they were at the entrance of the gym, they could see three treadmills, three exercise balls, two stair steppers, and a workout machine; you know, for your abs and upper body.

The twins hurried up to the treadmills and started running on them.

Mori and Hunny were on the stair steppers.

Tamaki was bouncing like a little child on the exercise ball.

Haruhi was just sitting on the bench near the entrance/exit.

"Guess I'll go on the treadmills first," Miyuki said to herself, since she really did like running.

As she was walking towards the treadmills, she saw how the twins were running- same speed, both in pace.

Miyuki thought to herself, "Don't they do anything that they don't perfectly sync to?"

She put in her earphones and turned on her mp3 to "Seven days of lonely" and started humming to it when she started her tread to 20 mph. She ran on it like it was nothing. Everybody was watching Miyuki, how she ran so gracefully.

Only Mori saw how Miyuki was having a bit of trouble after she stumbled on it, not because she was out of her pace, but because of the _still_ sprained ankle!

Miyuki felt a sharp pain on her ankle, but she kept running, trying to not show how much pain she was in. Then she felt faint and felt herself fall backwards.

Everybody saw how Miyuki was falling backwards, like she was fainting. She landed on the floor with a loud, "Bump."

-------------------------------------

A.N. Sorry guys!!! I had so much homework this past week, I didn't get to update!! Hope this long chapter makes it up to you!! I'll try to upload another chapter during the weekend! I have so many ideas, I need to write them down. Please tell me how I did in this Chapter, I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter, and I didn't know what I had put in, fits the mood in this story. Ideas are welcomed! I'll try to incorporate it in.


	6. Fears Part 1

I do not own OHSHC. 

As the host club saw Miyuki fell, in their eyes, slow-mo, towards the ground, everybody was trying to catch her. It was thanks to Hunny's bunny that cushioned Miyuki's fall. 

Then everybody rushed to Miyuki who was just laying there, awake, and wincing at the pain coming from her ankle. She had tears in her eyes and was trying not to let them fall, but they did. Hunny was the first one to rush to Miyuki and ask her if she's all right and if she needed anything. 

"Miyu-chan! Are you all right? Are you all right?" Hunny asked with wide eyes. 

"(laugh), Hunny, I'm okay, don't worry," Miyuki replied with a convincing face. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't convincing enough for Mori, he was next to her, examining the sprained ankle from this morning, and he saw that the ankle was swelling! He turned to Miyuki, and with one finger, poked the swelling ankle, gently, and waited for her reaction. 

When Miyuki saw how Mori was going to poke her ankle, she winced in pain, she wanted to scream, but she was biting her lip, so that kept her from screaming. In a split second, Mori once again, carried Miyuki up bridal style, and walked out the gym, since they were a few steps ahead of the host club that was following, Mori asked,

"Where's the kitchen?"

Miyuki was shocked by the question, surely she thought he was going to ask if she's all right or anything, but he wanted to know where the kitchen was! 

"Um…Walk to the end of this hallway, turn right, and then turn left," she replied.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Miyuki was sitting on top of the counter, Mori rummaging in the fridge, and the host club, watching from the kitchen entrance. Miyuki saw Mori's hand holding onto something as he pulled back his hand from the fridge. 

"What's that?" Miyuki curiously asked.

"Ice?" Mori replied, as though it looked very obvious that it was certainly ice. 

"What are going to do with it?" Miyuki asked again. 

"You're ankle?" Mori replied. 

"Ha-ha, right, right," Miyuki wanted to end this conversation, fast, she looked like an idiot asking questions with such obvious answers. 

Miyuki saw that Mori had another roll of bandages ready in his hand, and bent down to remove the old one from Miyuki's ankle, and rewrapped it with a, fresh, new bandage. He then placed the ice pack on her ankle and she jumped at the sudden coldness coming from her ankle. 

"It'll help heal faster," Mori said as Miyuki was just about to remove the ice pack from her ankle. 

"O-K…" Miyuki replied, and kept the ice pack on her ankle. 

Then the rest of the host club came rushing in the kitchen. 

"Is your ankle ok now?" "Does it still hurt?" 

"Miyuki, why didn't you tell us you're ankle was swollen!" Miyuki heard her mother asking. 

Miyuki turned to where her mother was and started to explain.

"Mom…"

"Mom, nothing, no explanation! You are not leaving this house until your ankle is all better." And with that, Miyuki's mom turned and walked away from the kitchen. 

"WHAT!" Miyuki screamed. 

She hopped off the counter, landing on the foot that wasn't sprained, and ran to catch up with her mother. 

"But, Mom…." Miyuki started. 

"No Buts!" Miyuki's mom stated. 

"I have to go to the contest Tuesday!" Miyuki whined. "We've worked on it so hard too! You can't take that away from me!" 

"We'll go with her and watch out for her," Tamaki said, coming up behind from Miyuki. 

"If anything happens to her, we'll bring her right back," Tamaki assured. 

"Well…Okay, make sure you take care of my girl!" Miyuki's mom scolded. 

"Of course, Of course," Tamaki replied. 

"Okay, Miyuki you may go to the contest," Miyuki's Mom told her daughter. 

"Yes!" Miyuki said in excitement. 

"Go and rest up, if I see you trip or fall anymore today, you're not going at all," Miyuki's Mom added. 

Before Miyuki gets to talk back, she felt that she was lifted up in the air and the next thing she knew was that she was in her room. 

"I need to heal my ankle, fast!" Miyuki exclaimed. "I don't want to look like a fool in front of all those people on stage!"

The host club turned to Kyoya. 

"Well, what I do know is to put ice on it to keep it from swelling and to massage it to keep the blood flowing." "It seems to work on everybody who had sprained ankles in the host club."

The host club turned to Miyuki. 

"I guess I'll try it…if it'll help my ankle heal faster…" Miyuki trailed off. 

The host club gave a thumbs-up, and went to get some ice packs for Miyuki. 

Everybody went except Hikaru. 

"Hikaru, why aren't you going crazy with them?" Miyuki asked curiously. 

"I didn't want you to be here by yourself," Hikaru replied. 

"Oh…" Miyuki's voice trailed off again. 

Miyuki turned to look at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 7 pm now. Her room was dark except for the light beam of light coming from her lamp from her nightstand. Miyuki was about to start a conversation with Hikaru to end the silence, but when she opened her mouth to speak, a loud rumble of thunder came from the sky. Miyuki jumped and screamed, curling herself up, leaning against the headboard of her bed, with her hands covering her ears. 

Hikaru's eyes widen, "She's scared of thunder?" He thought. 

He stood up from where he was sitting at the end of the bed, and walked up to the front of the bed, and sat next to Miyuki, under the covers. 

**BOOM!**

Another burst of thunder crackled in the sky, Miyuki was shuddering, and Hikaru could feel her shuddering, he then was holding her and placing his headphones on her ears to block out the thunder. She buried her head in his chest, falling asleep. 

The host club had saw the whole thing from Miyuki's bedroom door that wasn't closed all the way through, so they closed it after seeing that scene. Haruhi's fear of thunder was being comforted by Tamaki.

-----------------

Sorry guys for not uploading in such a long time...I'm sooo�sorry! I'll try to get this fan fic�running as normally as possible. I'll add more chapters over the�break. �


	7. Fears Part 2

When Miyuki woke up, the first thing she saw was someone's chest. Right up against her face. And something was on her ears, HEADPHONES?! What the……Fudge. (Lol, hey I don't want to start cursing on here.)

Miyuki tried to move her body, but it was being held tight.

_What is this!?_ Miyuki thought.

She took her hands and removed the headphones on her ears, and looked up only to see Hikaru's face, although he was sleeping.

Miyuki had a plan to wake him up.

_Now lets see…_ Miyuki thought, and got the headphones on Hikaru's ears.

_Now, where's the cord?_

Miyuki started pulling the headphone's cord and it was plugged in a cd player.

Hikaru was still sleeping, soundly.

Miyuki was smirking when she started to press the volume + button. Right when it hit 20, Hikaru jumped up.

Miyuki quickly pressed the stop button.

When Hikaru woke from the loud noise, he saw Miyuki, next to him, and was playing around with his cd player.

When he took off the headphones, he heard Miyuki giggling.

"-Smiles- Geez, you finally wake up!" Miyuki said, after her giggling.

"So you feel all better?" Hikaru asked her, while leaning in close to her.

"Hm? All better? About what?" Miyuki asked.

Hikaru chuckled. "Guess you really don't remember, yesterday there was a thunder storm…"

"I know that," Miyuki cut in.

"Then maybe you don't this part then, after the second crackle of thunder, and you still heard the third one, I heard you crying and shuddering- even when I was holding you." Hikaru continued.

"Oh…" Miyuki trailed off.

"So, do you feel better? After all that crying?" Hikaru asked as he was leaning in closer to Miyuki, and wiped off the tears on her face.

Once Hikaru's hand touched Miyuki face, she jerked back, and left Hikaru's hand there, still in the air. She wiped off the tears by herself and got of the bed and walked to her bathroom, which was, located in her room. (How convenient)

Miyuki turned on the faucet and grabbed her washcloth to put under the warm water and started to wash her face. The she brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair into a ponytail.

When she came out of the bathroom, she looked around the room, Hikaru was still there, only he was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Oh, you're still here," Miyuki said.

"Yeah…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Do you guys have anything planned today?" Miyuki asked.

"Um…..Nothing that I know of," Hikaru replied.

"Oh.." Miyuki said as she was walking towards her bed and tugged her quilt.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, making my bed?" Miyuki questioned.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"…"

"Don't tell you've never made your bed!" Miyuki scolded.

"I've never made my bed." Hikaru stated.

"Well, here's the time to start knowing how!" Miyuki happily said.

As she was walking to her computer's desk and took a seat at the swiveling chair. And turned to Hikaru,

"Today, you are going to learn how to make a bed."

Hikaru's eyes widen, _Is she kidding me?!_ He thought.

"I'm not kidding." Miyuki stated, just as if she knew what Hikaru was thinking.

"So, what do I do?" Hikaru asked,

"First, you have to straighten the pillows." Miyuki ordered, as she was turning on the computer, so she had no idea what Hikaru was doing when she was telling him what to do. (Hopefully, he's doing a good job. –Giggle- )

Hikaru went to the front of the bed and straightened the pillows, literally, they were all placed vertically leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"Done."

"Second, fold up the quilts and place them at the end of the bed."

Hikaru folded up each quilt, 3 in total, and piled them one on top of another at the end of the bed.

"Done."

Miyuki turned around and gasped in horror.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screeched.

"Well, I did exactly what you said…" Hikaru started.

"You know what?...Forget it." Miyuki said as she was walking to her bed.

"You sit at the desk, and I'll make the bed."

Hikaru went to the desk and sat down.

He saw that 'straighten the pillows' meant that you line them up with the base of the headboard on the bed, horizontally.

_Geez, what an idiot…_ Miyuki thought as she was walking to the end of the bed to take of the quilts. She was trying to reach for the one on top and since Hikaru was taller than her, of course he piled it up so only he can get it, Miyuki was shorter than him, a tad bit, so when she went to reach for the top quilt, all three quilts toppled over and fell on top of her.

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahahahah!!"

"Shut up! And come help me with this!" Miyuki yelled from under the pile of quilts.

Hikaru hurried to help her and soon, the bed was made.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Miyuki questioned him.

"Um…no…" Hikaru trailed off.

**Knock, Knock**

Miyuki mom opened the door and peered in.

"Everything all right?" She asked.

"Yes, mom." Miyuki replied.

"Okay, then, time for breakfast, come on, everybody's already down." Miyuki mom said as she was about to close the door.

"Okay, we're going to be there in a minute!" Miyuki called after her mom.

Miyuki turned to Hikaru, and asked him if he was ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go"

And they were walking down the stairs together.

"Miyu-chan! Morning!" Hunny said as she approaching the table.

"Good Morning, Hunny," Miyuki replied. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yep!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Good!" Miyuki was trying to get in the cheery mood.

Miyuki picked up her plate of strawberry pancakes and her glass of OJ and went to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki called after her.

"Oh, don't worry her, she's always like that." Miyuki's mom explained.

"Eh? Why?" Hunny asked.

"I guess because she's just used to being alone, she doesn't have any brothers or sisters, and her father and I almost always have some business-related things to do." Miyuki's mom explained.

Miyuki took a seat at the living room's loveseat and placed her glass of OJ on the coffee table and stretched her legs on the loveseat, and started to dig in her strawberry pancakes.

"Ah…I love this!" Miyuki exclaimed, right after she placed her plate on the coffee table and after she was drinking her OJ.

She walked towards the living room's French doors and whipped open the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Ah…no…I love this!" Miyuki exclaimed again.

Miyuki walked back to the loveseat and reached for the remote, when someone handed it to her.

"Here," It was Kaoru.

"Oh, hey!" Miyuki replied, startled.

She turned on the television and turned to the weather channel.

"Today's forecast: Bright sunny skies today, High temps. 30 and the Low temps. 25, great day for running folks!" was what the forecaster said.

"Well, he said it! It's a good day for running!" Miyuki turned off the television and hopped off the couch.

"Well, guess it's time for running!" Miyuki exclaimed and walked out the room.

Leaving Kaoru in the living room to fend for himself… (Sigh, so sad…)

Miyuki poked her head in the living room's entranceway,

"Kaoru, wanna come running with me?"

"Hm? Uh, no thanks," Kaoru replied.

"I'll go"

Miyuki looked up from where she was standing, and saw Hikaru's head over hers, which means, his body was even closer!

"Cool." Was all Miyuki got out.

Up the stairs they went and changed their clothes and met back again with running shoes in hand at the bottom of the stairway.

"Finally!" Miyuki gasped, when she saw Hikaru walking down the stairs.

"And I thought girls were the ones who took long to change…" Miyuki talked to herself.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked when he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! Nothing," Miyuki was shocked he was down the stairs that fast.

"Here, hold this for a while, I'll be right back." Miyuki handed Hikaru her running shoes to hold.

Miyuki walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the freezer and a new thin towel and wrapped it around the frozen bottle.

As she was walking to the home's doorway, she saw that Hikaru was already outside, because he left the door open.

Miyuki poked her head out the doorway,

"Hikaru?" she called.

"Hm?"

"Oh, so there you are," Miyuki replied as she saw him leaning on the porch's railing.

"Here, now hold this," Miyuki directed him as she snatched her shoes from his hands.

"What is this?" Hikaru questioned.

"Alcohol."

"WHAT?!" Hikaru screamed.

"I'M KIDDING! Geez…" Miyuki reasoned.

Hikaru put on his questionable look.

"It's water!" "Seriously, why would I have alcohol with me?" Miyuki defended herself.

"I guess you have a point…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Good! Now let's get running!" Miyuki was reaching for the bottle of water, and Hikaru jerked it back.

"What are you going to do with it?" Hikaru questioned.

"Um…My ankle?" Miyuki stated.

"Oh" Hikaru replied.

"Idiot…" Miyuki said after Hikaru gave back her bottle.

"What did you…" Hikaru trailed off.

Miyuki had put her frozen water bottle on Hikaru's neck, so he didn't get to finish he sentence.

As a result, Hikaru jerked back and started to chase Miyuki, who was already running.

Miyuki shot Hikaru a raspberry and ran off to a playground that was near by.

When they were both at the park, Miyuki found a bunny and picked it up and went to show it to Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Where are you?"

"Behind you,"

Miyuki turns around, "Oh! There you are!" "Hey, isn't this cute?" –Holding up bunny-

Hikaru jerks back.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"I. Hate. Bunnies." Was the words that came out of Hikaru's mouth.

"But they are so cute!" Miyuki exclaimed, patting the bunny on the head.

"They are certainly NOT cute!" Hikaru exclaimed. "They have these beady little eyes and the teeth," Hikaru rambled on.

Miyuki placed the bunny near the trees where it can hide, then she found a bench and went over to sit and she was drinking from the water bottle. After she was done, she rewrapped the towel around it and placed it on her ankle. Unfortunately, she was having a hard time balancing on the bench and keeping the water bottle at her ankle.

"Here,"

Hikaru sat next to her, and lifted up her sprained leg and placed it on his lap, then he took the water bottle from her hand and placed it on the ankle.

"Better?" Hikaru questioned?

"Better." Miyuki answered.

Miyuki then was tired of sitting up with her leg parallel to the bench, so she decided to lay down on the bench, she put up her other leg on Hikaru's lap to rest on, and she rested her head on the handle bar on the end of the bench.

"The sky is so pretty today," Miyuki said, as she was admiring the clouds passing by.

"Well aren't you having a great time, your Highness," Hikaru joked.

"Yea, it's been great.." Miyuki trailed off.

Miyuki turned her head to the side so she can see Hikaru.

"So, tell me about your fear of bunnies," Miyuki told Hikaru.

"Tell you what?" Hikaru asked.

"When this fear of bunnies started and why," Miyuki stated.


	8. The, OMG event

**I DO NOT own OHSHC. **

Guys I'm SO sorry I've finally decided to update now. It's been what? Over 3 months since I've updated. I know I've disappointed fans with the lack of chapters but High School stuff was just over whelming, and I think I've gotten it under control, for now. I've decided to write another chapter because surprisingly I didn't have homework due (that I didn't leave in school.), and my mind traveled back to Fan Fic. Please Read and Review, especially since I haven't written in 3 MONTHS. I want to know if I still have that same writing technique I had 7 chapters ago. So read and enjoy! Reviews make me happy and more motivated to write, so don't be shy to write a review! Whether it's a flame or a thumbs up, I'll be happy that people are reading and (hopefully) enjoying.

WELL! I've said enough, Have fun reading! :D

"Well…" Hikaru started.

"Well?" Miyuki questioned.

"I don't really know how to explain..."

"Well, what happened to make you so afraid of bunnies?" Miyuki asked.

Hikaru sighed and looked up at the sky as if he would find his answer there.

"Actually…" Hikaru started.

"When I was little, Kaoru loved to read horror stories. And one time when we were little he brought home a book called 'Bunnicula' and we started reading. After I read the first five chapters, I started freaking out. But I didn't want to stop because then Kaoru would start teasing me, so I kept reading it with him."

"And after that…" Miyuki started.

"After that, I was totally scared of bunnies." Hikaru continued, now looking at the ground.

"Oh…" Miyuki started, looking up at the sky. "I guess that explains a bit."

Miyuki stands up, lifting her leg from Hikaru's grip, leaving him with the slightly melted water bottle in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru questioned.

"To the bookstore!" Miyuki replied. Doing the little point Superman does when he says, 'Fly, fly, away!" (Does he even say that? I forgot which character does that. Sorry if I got that wrong, Superman Fans.)

"Where are we going?!" Hikaru asked, very nervously.

Miyuki who was dragging the boy behind her did not say a word until they were at their destination.

"Didn't I say we were going to the bookstore?" Miyuki finally replied.

"… But why to the bookstore? What are we going to do here?" Hikaru asked while his head was inspecting the bookstore.

"Because," Miyuki started, walking through the automatic doors and Hikaru following her. "Because we're finding Bunnicula here!" she happily stated when she got to the Animal/Vampire books. (How convenient.)

"Wha? WHAT?!" Hikaru started to freak out. "I'M NOT GOING TO READ THAT BOOK AGAIN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHH!!" Miyuki said, trying to calm Hikaru down.

"You're grown up now, there's nothing to be afraid of," Miyuki reasoned.

"But…" Hikaru trailed off, and finally gave into Miyuki's naggings.

"Okay? And we'll read it together or with the guys so don't be afraid," Miyuki calmly reasoned while looking for the book. "Who knows, we might get just as afraid when we're done reading it too."

As Miyuki found the book Bunnicula, she headed to the cash register to buy the book, not knowing she was leaving Hikaru behind in his little daze he was in.

Meanwhile…

Hikaru finally snapped out of the daze he was in and was surprised Miyuki wasn't where he last saw her. He frantically ran around the bookstore, searching for her, after he was done searching the 1st floor, he ran up the second one to look for her. A stream of sweat was running down his forehead while he was trying to find Miyuki.

After Miyuki finished paying for the book, she noticed Hikaru wasn't trailing behind her anymore. Thinking it was weird, Miyuki did the logical thing, got her cell phone and started to call Hikaru.

"Wait…I DON'T HAVE HIS PHONE NUMBER!" Miyuki's eyes widen at the realization.

Miyuki frantically ran to the service desk where she asked if they can call for Hikaru and see if he was still in the store.

"_Hikaru Hitachiin, please report to the 1__st__ floor Service Desk. Miyuki is waiting for you. Hikaru Hitachiin…"_

As he heard where Miyuki was Hikaru sprinted down the stairs, though he was very tired out and was pushing himself to hurry and find where Miyuki was.

Miyuki was waiting impatiently for Hikaru, IF he was still in the store and when she saw the orange hair teen sluggishly running towards her, she waved back to let him know it was her.

-Gasp- "Miyuki…" Hikaru breathily said.

"HIKARU! Are you all right?!" Miyuki frighteningly asked.

"-Gasp- Yeah. –Lets out a long breath-" "Let's go h…"

And Hikaru fainted, right in Miyuki's arms. He was so heavy that he ended up pressing her against the edge of the Service Desk, Miyuki was trying to hold him up.

"Help!" Miyuki screamed. "Call the ambulance!"

And within minutes the ambulance came and took Hikaru away in a stretcher. Miyuki worryingly followed him, still holding onto the book. As the paramedics were about to get into place to drive away, Miyuki asked if she can ride with them, with Hikaru, to the hospital.

"Sure," they all said, and off they went.

After having the doctor examining Hikaru that he said: "He's just in a cold sweat, probably from running around too much and having the cool sweat on his back drying off in the cold air of the bookstore." "There's nothing to worry about", the doctor finished, and out the door he went.

Miyuki stood up and went to the cot that Hikaru was sleeping in. He was still sweating and Miyuki went for the washcloth on the nightstand and warmed it with hot water from the bathroom in the room Hikaru was in. Then she placed the warm cloth on his forehead, soaking up the sweat he produced.

"Silly, I wonder where he was rushing off in the bookstore," Miyuki said to herself. "Got himself a cold sweat too."

Miyuki decided to sit next to the bed so when Hikaru wakes up, he won't freak out thinking he's all alone in the hospital. But soon even the day's events caught up to her, and she fell asleep, sitting on the chair with her head and arms on the edge of the bed.

"Ughh." Hikaru woke up with a killer headache. "Where am I?" He wondered.

Then Miyuki stirred in her sleep and that's when Hikaru realized who was with him the whole night before. As Hikaru was getting himself to sit straight up, Miyuki woke suddenly.

"Hikaru! Are you all right?!" Miyuki concernly questioned.

"Yeah, I think so.. I just have this killer headache."

"Okay," Miyuki replied. "Let me go get the doctor and get some medicine for your headache." Miyuki said with a smile, and headed out the door.

"How can she smile so freely in the morning?" Hikaru wondered. "I.. I don't remember anything after when I collapsed on.. MIYUKI!" Hikaru's eyes widen. "Did I injure her in some way?!" Hikaru frantically questioned.

"Well Good Morning Hikaru," the doctor said. "You seem well and lively," the doctor stated.

"Well yes doctor, but, he says he's having a headache currently, so I was wondering if you can prescribe some aspirin to take when he gets home." Miyuki was speaking with such formality to the doctor.

"Well, yes, I can prescribe some aspirin for him." The doctor replied, and he writes down a note.

"Take this to the first floor desk and they'll give you the medicine to feel better," the doctor stated.

"Thank you so much," Miyuki replied. "Can he be discharged now?" Miyuki questioned.

"Why I don't' see a reason why he can't be," the doctor replied. "You are free to go."

"Thank you for your work." Hikaru told the doctor, as he was walking out the door.

Miyuki was guiding Hikaru down the hall as he was having blurry vision because of the headache. Once they got into an elevator, they started to go down, from the 19th floor.

"Ugh.." Hikaru kept saying.

Miyuki was concerned. "Hikaru, are you alright? Do you need some water or do you need to lie down?"

"I'm, I'm fine, don't worry." Hikaru tried to cunningly say.

Miyuki didn't believe him, so she tried to get the medicine and leave the hospital in a hurry. Once they got outside, Miyuki hailed a taxi and she first got Hikaru into the taxi then herself.

"134th west place please." Miyuki told the driver, and off they went.

Miyuki was sitting near the window when she felt something on her shoulder, she turned and saw that Hikaru was drifting off and was sleeping on her shoulder. She decided to lay him down on her lap so he'll sleep better, besides they were about 30 minutes away from the house, and it was 4:00 in the morning. After she placed Hikaru's head on her lap, she saw that he was still having the headache. She took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then she began to run her fingers through his hair, because that's what her mother did when she got a headache, and it seemed to work.

"We're here miss." The driver said.

"Thank you, here," Miyuki handed over 30 dollars to the driver. "Keep the change."

Miyuki opened the door, and got Hikaru sitting straight up, and got him and herself out of the car. They both were struggling to get to the door and just when Miyuki was about to open the door, her mother opened it for her.

"Where have you been?!" Miyuki's mother scolded.


	9. Battle of the bands

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.**

New Chapter! Hope you guys like! You know what to do if you do, review! Please? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Mom!," Miyuki shouted. "Not so loud!"

Miyuki's mom was furious that her daughter came home at 4:30 in the morning, but decided to lecture her later since she was taking care of…Hikaru? Kaoru? They both looked the same to her.

Miyuki rushed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Hikaru's aspirin when she saw someone in the kitchen.

"Excuse me? Who are…"

"Hey! Miyuki! You're up early!!" Tamaki cheered.

"Uh..yeah.. Tamaki can you keep your voice down? It's still way too early in the morning for you to be so cheery." Miyuki reasoned.

"Oh! Sorry," Tamaki whispered, he saw the bottle of aspirin in her hands and wondered if she was all right.

"Hey Miyuki…" Tamaki started.

"Hm? What's U..."

Tamaki placed his hand on Miyuki's forehead to see if she was sick or anything. Leaving a very pink Miyuki standing like an idiot.

Miyuki slapped Tamaki's hand off of her forehead.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Miyuki yelled but keeping a hushed voice.

"I was checking to see if you had a fever or anything…" Tamaki replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

-Sigh- "Tamaki, it wasn't me who's taking the medicine, Hikaru is." Miyuki said with a sigh.

"Hikaru?! Is he all right?! Is he hurt?!" Tamaki started shooting out questions.

"He's fine, he just got a little headache, he'll be fine after the aspirin kicks in." Miyuki monotonously replied.

And then Miyuki walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water for Hikaru. Sure enough he was still sleeping on the couch where she last placed him. Trying to be as silent as possible, Miyuki walked over and placed the glass and medicine on the table next to the couch. She had seated herself and placed Hikaru's head on her lap. Then she reached to get the medicine, but was having trouble, she was a little too far away from the table.

"Here, I'll help," a voice came behind her, it was Tamaki's.

"Thanks," Miyuki whispered.

Tamaki got the medicine and had given it to Hikaru. Then he placed himself on the love seat that was adjacent to the couch and asked Miyuki what happened, she told him the whole incident; about Bunnicula, how he was lost in the bookstore, and him getting himself into the hospital. Of course Miyuki's mother was near enough to hear her and she decided to forget the lecture since Miyuki seemed to have been going through a lot.

"Hey, don't you have to sleep?" Tamaki asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Um…But Hikaru, he'll-"

"I'll watch over him, you can go back to sleep." Tamaki reassuringly said. "Don't you remember? You have your battle of the bands today with your friends."

Oh…crud. Miyuki had totally forgotten about it! She needs all the sleep she can get!

"Um… okay Tamaki, I'll go to bed," Miyuki said, but she took off her jacket and covered Hikaru with it so he won't be so cold while he's sleeping.

Once Miyuki was in bed, she immediately fell asleep.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"GAH!!" Miyuki woke at the sound of her alarm. She looked over to see that it was 12:30, she had slept a full 8 hours. Knowing the Battle of the Bands was happening today, she jumped off of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. When she got out, it was 12:55, and her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Miyuki answered.

"Goooood Morning Miss. I've noticed you're awake!"

Miyuki smiled at the greeting, she knew it was David.

"And 'Good Morning' to you too David." Miyuki replied.

"Hey!" David whined. "You usually don't recognize me so easily!"

Miyuki laughed at the silliness. "State you business." Miyuki talked.

"Remember the event is at 1:15! At that amusement park with the big stage." David announced.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Miyuki answered. "You just make sure those two love birds (Scott and Emily) get ready also!"

"Will do!" David replied and he ended the call.

Miyuki closed her phone and went to her closet. It was a warm fall day today, Miyuki decided. And she picked out her spaghetti strapped dress that ends at her knees. Then she picked out black and white striped socks and got her heeled boots. She stood at the mirror seeing if she looked alright. That's when she got it, she needed a jacket –she's showing too much skin for fall anyways. Miyuki picked out her short short-sleeved jacket with stars printed in the back with white. Then she found her black and white long fingerless gloves and put them on. For a final touch, Miyuki tied her hair up in a ponytail and wore semi-dangly star earrings.

"There!" Miyuki said with a sigh.

**RING. RING. RING.**

"Hello?"

"Mi-yu-ki! Morning!"

"Yes, yes, morning Emily, did you get your things ready?"

"Of coursie! I was so excited I kept running back and forth that everything was there!"

"I'm excited too!" Miyuki squealed.

"Then we'll see you there!" Emily replied. "Remember to bring those guys too!"

"Um…Sure." Miyuki said after Emily ended the call.

"Well," Miyuki said to herself. "Might as well wake them up."

Miyuki walked down to the hall and started knocking on the doors to wake the host club up. She told them that they were invited to the Battle of the Bands and they should get ready before she leaves them. In a flash, everybody was dressed to impress in less than…10 minutes.

"Hey…" Miyuki said to herself. "It's around 1:00 already! We should get going!"

Miyuki grabbed a bottle of water and a breakfast bar and went out the door to the limo, where everybody was already seated.

"All right!" Miyuki cheered. "Let's go!"

And off they went.


	10. Excuse me, you are?

Yes! Another Chapter done! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to those to subscribed! .

--

"Miyu-chan! Are you excited?" Hunny curiously asked.

"Unn. Sure." Miyuki wearily replied.

Miyuki went back to staring at the window, hoping the creeping nauseating feeling would go away.

"GET AWAY!" Haruhi screeched.

"But, my daughter…" Tamaki whined.

"SHUT UP!" Haurhi yelled.

"Haruhi! What's wrong with you?!" Tamaki growled.

"Haru-chan, Tama-chan…calm down, ne?" Hunny asked.

"SHUT UP!" Both growled.

Hunny hurried to Mori for protection.

"Guys, quiet down, Miyuki's sleeping." Kyouya stated.

Everybody turned to Miyuki who was sleeping, her brows knitted together with a fury. Everybody was quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Miyuki..." A voice whispered in her ear.

Miyuki stirred in her sleep, trying to rub off the tingling feeling in her ear. When she felt it again. She opened one eye open and saw that Mori was talking to her.

"Unn. Mori-sempai, what's wrong?" Miyuki sleepily asked.

"We're here." Mori simply replied.

Soon everyone was out of the car, moods more or less from irritation.

"Miyuki, is that you?" a boy asked.

Miyuki can't pinpoint where she met this guy before, but he seemed VERY familiar. The forest green eyes, the tall muscular body, and the low rough voice.

"I'm sorry, have I met you before?" Miyuki finally asked.

"It's me, Jake!" the boy happily replied.

JAKE? The boy who used to live next to her until she moved to Japan? Miyuki's mind started whirling, why was Jake here, in Japan, of all places?!

"Jake!" Miyuki gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you!" Jake exclaimed, and went in for a hug.

"Does Dave know you're here?" Miyuki finally asked, after the long hug.

"No…I'll bump into him sooner or later!" Jake replied with that innocent-sweet smile of his.

"Ah, if you're not busy, do you want to come to watch the band play?" Miyuki nervously asked.

"Of course! If Miyuki's in it, I'll be there!" Jake excitedly replied, leaving Miyuki feeling her face getting hot.

"That's great!" Miyuki felt herself saying. "We're going to be performing on the big stage in the middle of the park."

"See you there!" Jake exclaimed, as Miyuki and the gang was walking away.

Miyuki smiled to herself, feeling so happy just then. Then the nauseating feeling washed over her.

"Uhh…" Miyuki let out, holding her stomach and her forehead.

"Miyuki, are you all right?" Hikaru asked, holding her up.

"No…" Miyuki gasped out.

"Miyuki!" Emily called out

"Emily?" Miyuki said softly, trying to not let the headache bother her.

"Miyuki…", Emily gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Does she look like it!?" Hikaru growled, and went to take Miyuki to a quiet place.

"Sheesh!" What's his problem?" Emily scowled.

"Emily, we'll meet you at the stage soon," Kaoru assured.

"Okay…", Emily reluctantly replied. "Oh yeah! I wanted to tell Miyuki that we're performing third." And off Emily went, towards the stage.

"_Miyuki…Feel better soon!!" _Emily prayed.


	11. Hello, Old Friend

"Ughh..."  
The nausea was getting to Miyuki. Could she have possibly caught Hikaru's little cold?

"Miyuki-chan~ Are you okay?" A concerned Hunny asked.

"I - Uh - No.. Hunny, I don't feel well at all." Whimpered Miyuki.

"Aii. This isn't good. Let's get her some pills so she can get through this and we can diagnose her later." Remedied Kaoru.

"That's a great idea Kaoru, I can't let my group down after we've worked this hard for today." Agreed Miyuki.

"Alright, Miyuki. Here is some cold relief pills and an asprin." Said Haruhi as she handed Miyuki a glass of water and two pills.

Kyouya hands Miyuki a 1-liter bottle of Smart Water. "Here, keep hydrated so you don't overwork yourself and faint on stage."

"Thanks...Kyouya." This guy could work on his delivery a little bit. Does he WANT me to faint or something?

"Miyuki!" Cried Emily. "We're almost up! Tell me you're feeling all better for this!"

"Calm down Emily.. I took some medicine and that should hold me over for the performance." Assured Miyuki.

"Great, great." A relieved Emily sighs. "I was worried that I might have to take your place! And you know I DO NOT sing well! We have those scores on SingStar as proof!" (AN: SingStar is a kaoroke game that you have to sing in correct pitch to. Check it out!)

"Worry no more." Says Miyuki. "Alright. Let's do this!"

Miyuki gets on stage with her band and she looks out on the huge crowd having a blast today.

"Hello guys!" Miyuki boomed. "We're The Whos! And we'll be singing 'Seven days of lonely' for you next!"

The crowd roars. The band plays. Miyuki sings. Everyone on and off the stage has a great time.

"Thank you!" Miyuki says as her band exits off the stage.

"Whoo! That was great! I think we just won this thing." Says Scott.

"Yeah!" All four of them cried out.

Tamaki and the group walks up to the group through the crowd and praises them on their performance.

"Hey, you were great today." A low rough voice speaks behind her.

Jake! Miyuki smiles at him.

"Thanks."

"We should hang out soon and catch up." Says Jake.

"Yeah, that would be fun."

"I'll catch you later M, it's my turn next." Jake winks at Miyuki before walking to the stage.

"Who was that?" Emily pops out from nowhere with a glass of lemonade and three churros.

"That - was Jake." Says Miyuki. "He used to lived next door to me back when I lived in the States."

"Oo, he's a cutie~." Says Emily, lowering down her Wayfarers to get a better look at him.

Miyuki feels a tug on her dress and sees that it was Hunny wanting her attention.

"Hey Hunny~." Smiles Miyuki. He's just like a little kid, she thinks, so cute.

"Miyuki~ Let's go celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating?"

"We're celebrating your accomplishment today! Singing in front of a huge crowd and it being a success! It's a big deal! We can go to this bakery I saw on our way coming here.." Beamed Hunny.

Haha. So it was all just about wanting cake after all. Oh, why not. We should celebrate after working so hard.

"Alright!" Agreed Miyuki. "Let's go eat some cake!"

And off they went. By foot. To the bakery Hunny had his eyes on and was probably thinking about ever since he passed it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Miyuki was speechless.

The little shop had tables in front, shaded by an awning overhead. The inside was cool from the central air conditioning - a wonderful feeling to be breathing crisp cool air. The smells seems to purfume the bakery with macaroons and all kinds of cake. The walls were painted a creme color remenisent of the creme in profiteroles. And the floor is a nice light tan hardwood with two seater and four seated round tables, glass setting on a stainless steel table with matching stainless steel chairs. The display case was FILLED with cakes and all other kinds of baked goods. In back behind the display case, you can see a little barista place for coffee and espresso orders.

This place was no joke. It was themed and made to be a bakery, destined to be.

And it was probably destined for Hunny to order 8 slices of cake to eat - all by himself.

The rest of us were not so indulgent as Hunny was. Some ordered a coffee with a biscotti. Some ordered a dozen macaroons and half a dozen creme puffs.

And some(one) was calculating in his head on how this business operates so successfully. (Hint Hint, he wears glasses)

About an hour passed before everyone was done eating and relaxing before the gang decided to go to someplace else to continue their adventure.

"I could do a little shopping." Says Miyuki outloud.

"I can too." Agrees Emily.

"They say little." Whispers Scott.

"But what they mean is." Continues David.

"Endless hours of walking through stores?" Finishes Hikaru.

Scott and David gave a firm nod.

*Approximately 3 hours later*

"Woah! I'm tired out!" Says Emily as she collaspes onto a bench near the fountain in the center of a mall.

"I would have never thought we've bought so much." Says Miyuki as she collaspes next to Emily.

"You guys are finally tired ey?" Asks Scott.

"Are we ever." Replies Emily.

Everyone and their purchases cramps into a limo headed to Miyuki's house. As they get closer to the front of the house, they see another car drive away. Once everyone gets through the door and heads to the entertainment room, where the tv is, Miyuki's mom called for her to step in the living room for a bit. Emily takes Miyuki's bag to the entertainment room so they can share what they've bought with each other.

"Miyuki honey, look who's here!" Cries Momma Miyuki.

And sitting in an armchair, there he was. No other than Jake himself.

"Jake..." Miyuki started. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, I decided to pay a visit to your mom and dad since I was here and free." Smiles Jake.

"That's nice of you." Smiles Miyuki.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Suggested Momma Miyuki. "I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on."

"That'll be great." Says Jake.

"Just like old times I guess." Says Miyuki.

"I'll be back with some clothes then," Says Jake as he starts for the door.

"Oh no! Not neccessary!" Cried Momma Miyuki. "I'm pretty sure Miyuki's dad has some clothes he doesn't wear anymore. You can wear those."

"Thanks," Replies Jake, with a smile.

"Go hang out with Miyuki's friends while I get the clothes and the guest room ready." Says Momma Miyuki as she heads for the stairs.

"So..." Jake draws out the word. "Where are your friends?" He stares into Miyuki's hazel colored eyes a second longer than he should have.

"They're in the other room, come on," Miyuki gestures to the room down the hall that's filled with laughter and a mix of conversations.

*On the flip side*

"Oh wow! Miyuki sure shopped a lot! These bags are heavy!" Complained Emily.

"You offered to carry them, don't complain now~" Teased Scott.

"Just a few steps longer Emily-Chan!" cheers Hunny.

"Why can't you be more encouraging like him?" Scowls Emily, in a playful way of course.

Once they all got into the room and made themselves comfortable, everyone was play a game that Hunny thought of. It consisted of saying what kind of cake you would be and what you would be decorated and served with. (Come on, it's Hunny, how did you not figure that one out?)

Everyone soon got into the gaming atmosphere and got really detailed with describing their individual cake, when Miyuki and another person - Jake, walks into the room.


	12. What's a Host Club?

The whole room got quiet once the door opened to reveal Jake and Miyuki.

Miyuki breaks the silence, "Guys, you've met Jake before. He was at the competition today."

Gesturing Jake to sit down, Miyuki joins Emily on the floor to start comparing their purchases, leaving Jake to fend for himself with these people he's never met before.

"Ne ne Jake-chan," starts Hunny "How do you know Miyuki-chan?"

"Well, I used to live next door to Miyuki when she lived in the States." replies Jake.

Jake relocates to sit with Scott and David at another sofa, since he wasn't comfortable with the Host Club members.

"So," starts Jake, "What are those guys' deal?" Gesturing to the area where the Host Club members are settled in. Hunny hugging his bunny and Mori watching over him like a bodyguard. Tamaki messing with Haruhi, hugging her (although Jake didn't know that, so it looked like it was guy on guy action). Kyouya working on a laptop and the twins doing some freaky mirroring of each other.

"Well," starts Scott, shrugging. "I don't really have a clue."

"Emily, do you know anything about these guys?" asks Jake.

"I don't know." replies Emily. "Miyuki?"

"Oh. They run a host club at school." answered Miyuki.

The guys are still left clueless.

"..They run a club, where they kind of rent themselves to the female students to hang out with." finishes Miyuki.

"That honestly doesn't sound too innocent." says Jake. "I mean, what kind of guy rents themselves out to a girl? And you're saying the school allows this?" a shocked Jake asks.

"I guess so." answers Miyuki, reviewing more of her purchases of the day.

Jake sits back, apalled. "What kind of school allows this kind of behavior?" He asks himself and to Scott and David.

David laughs. "Chill out man, you're just mad that they don't have this at the schools you're at." He takes a look at the Host Club.

Jake scoffs. "Right. I'm mad at that." (Clearly he was being sarcastic.)

He walks up to the Host Club and they all stop what they're doing to look at him for his sudden visit.

"So I heard you guys were a Host Club." Starts Jake.

"Ah, so you've heard of us." answers Tamaki. "Are you interested in joining?" he questions.

"Uh - No." replies Jake. "What is it that you do, in this Host Club?"

"Well," says Tamaki, "We entertain our female classmates when they're free."

"Uh-huh." nods Jake. "But I'm wondering what you actually do."

Kyouya senses Jakes unapproving tone. "What we do, Jake," he pauses enough to stare off Jake, "We sit with our classmates and we talk about whatever they want, we comfort them if they need comforting, we play games if that's what they want, but mostly we just hang out like we're friends." He continues. "You sound like you disapprove, but it's no different than hanging out with your friends and meeting new people." He walks up to Jake. "If I were you," he leans towards Jake's ear and whispers, "I wouldn't judge us when you don't know anything."

Kyouya walks out the door, leaving a stunned Jake.

*Back to Emily and Miyuki*

Emily is busy scolding Miyuki. "Why do you buy so many black colored clothes?" She points to the pile. "It's like a blackhole in the floor now!"

Miyuki defends herself. "It looks good on me!" she argues. "And it's not like they're all the same style! They're all different, just black."

Emily lowers her head in defeat.


End file.
